Timmy Turner (Nicktoons of the Future)
Timmy Turner, now 33 years old, happily married, and hard-working father of two. Thanks to the many good deeds of his youth, he has been entitled to keeping his fairies around, as well as his memories. As an act of tradition, he has past down his God brother, Poof, as the Fairy God-parent of his two children: Tommy and Tammy. Fairies and wishes aside, Timmy has led a pretty good life...for the most part. He has had a blissful marriage with his wife, Tootie, and has a job as a decently successful businessman. It's his role as a father where things get a little hectic. Especially when his children take after him in terms of their magical adventures. Even after 20 years later, it turns out he's in good contact, as well as good friends, with the fellow Nicktoons across the Multiverse. 'Appearance - '''Now grown up, Timmy has become noticeably taller and well fit. He wears a formal white shirt with a pocket on the left side of his chest, a pink tie, blue jeans, a black belt and black shoes; He has the retained the same hairstyle of his youth. And sadly retained his buckteeth. On his left cheek is a small, X-shaped scar. The most noticeable though is the "Wish Watch" on his wrist, which resembles a pink, square shaped wrist watch. During his magical endeavors with his children, he has gone through some "mystical costume changes". One notable one being his classic uniform of "Cleft, the Chinned Crusader": Retaining the basic red/yellow design from his youth, but now redesigned for his adult figure and much more muscular built. Another one being of the "Nebula Suit, Mark II", which resembled the white/yellow/blue exo-suit once worn by a teenage Crash Nebula. And third being of him donning the identity of "Dyno Dad", wearing a uniform identical to his father's. '''Personality - '''This version of Adult Timmy is slightly similar to his parents in his youth: loving and caring, although occasionally oblivious. While working, he leaves his children, under the care of the Vicky Drone, which he finds ''oddly familiar but not at all a problem. Although he can be reasonable, for as the issue dawns on him, he will do what he can to fix the issue, i.e. hire a more nicer babysitter. One drastic change with his personality since his youth, is that he is more mature and less distracted. Claims to have grown out of his "short attention span" and realize priorities. While he is busy as a businessman, he does put family first, as he once blows off an important meeting at work to fly into space and rescue his kids from the planet of his identical clones. It is for reasons like this that his children aren't miserable like him in his youth. Another thing about him is that he's awfully prepared for dangerous situations. During his teenage years, when threatened with the removal of his fairies, he had made for a few wishes that couldn't be taken from him, and have them last into his adult years, i.e. permanent heat vision, various forms of magical equipment, etc. He is also a very open-minded parent. He can reasonable about his children with their adventures, since he did the same thing during his childhood. He is also ok about their wishes (as they don't cause too much trouble). 'Powers/abilities/equipment - '''One skillset of his right off the back being his athletic built and being able to hold his own in combat, even when facing supernatural dangers. This chalked up to being experience when faced such when he was younger, and having learned how to fight. Even shows a hand of swordsmanship when faced Dark Laser in a lightsaber battle years later, clearly displaying himself as the victor. Having grown more intelligent and less distracted, he has become more of a strategist and planner, i.e. some wishes he made before his upcoming adulthood. As result, he has built up somewhat of a "nest-egg of magical gear". As such being his "Wish Watch", a gadget that grant him 10 wishes a day, and recharge the amount before the next day. Another gadget being the "Cosplayer", a magical gadget that can transform him into many empowered identities (i.e. Cleft, Dyno-Dad, etc.). Another one being his enchanted cell phone, able to make calls across the galaxy and multiverse. When empowered by the various identities of the "Cosplayer", each identity is accompanied by it's respective abilities and/or equipment. The Identity of Cleft is equipped with the various gadgets of the "Utility Cleft". The outfit of the "Nebula Suit, Mark II" is a space-age exo-suit, equipped with flight, lasers, etc. The identity of Dyno Dad has him empowered with flight, super strength, invulnerability, and apparently meat vision. A supernatural ability of his being heat vision, never being unwished from his childhood. During his teen years, when threatened with upcoming removal of his fairies, he made a wish for it to "have a complicated, genetic make-up, that no mere magic can take away". It had remained with him since, and has only gotten stronger as he grew older. Displayed recently, it has become more akin to ''Cyclops ''of the ''X-men ''franchise. '''Relationships - ' 'Tootie Turner (Spouse) - '''Once a childhood friend and stalker, now his loving wife. During their teen years, as they were outgrowing such immaturity, a relationship was soon to blossom. Ever since their twenties, their marriage had remained utterly blissful. Like most of the family, Tootie is aware of fairies and magic, ever since she was ten (due to her memories ''not being erased, merely distracted). ''She is quite understanding of Timmy and his work, although will be assertive if it overtakes their romance. She also has since been a loving and albeit protective mom for Tommy and Tammy. '''Tammy (daughter) - '''Timmy has loved his daughter ever since she and her brother had been born, viewing her as "Daddy's little princess". As saying with both children, Timmy will always put her first before his work and will do anything to protect them. He is especially applauding of her being the more organized one of the pair, not causing too much trouble. Though he does chuckle when Tammy resembles Tootie in terms of behavior, he is slightly uncomfortable when said behavior is towards his old friend/teammate, Jimmy Neutron. '''Tommy (son) - '''Timmy has loved his son ever since he and his sister had been born, constantly bonding with his "little champ". As said with both children, Timmy will always put him before his work and will do anything to protect them. He can't help but chuckle and feel nostalgic as Tommy keeps bearing resemblance to him in his childhood, in both looks and personality. The one regret he has concerning Tommy is hiring Catman to entertain his 5th birthday, resulting in Tommy's fear of cats. '''Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof (former fairies) - '''Though now an adult and no longer in need of his fairies, he still has a loving relationship with them, constantly visiting them in Fairy World. Whenever visiting them, he speaks nostalgic about their old adventures, and treats them as if they're his own parents. He still maintains a big brother relationship with Poof, happy to allow the latter to be the God Father for Tommy and Tammy. He is grateful for the relationship Poof has with the kids. A running gag for when he visits them is to remind Cosmo to put on some pants. '''Chloe Carmichael (friend) - '''Childhood friend, once his fellow God-child. As time would pass, Timmy would begin to warm up to Chloe, and began to view more like a sister than an irritation. As they grow older, and Chloe less miserable, they no longer needed to share fairies, but kept in touch. In adulthood, Tommy and Tammy have seen her as "Aunt Chloe" and Timmy has hired her as the new babysitter for the two children. '''Vicky (former enemy/sister-in law) - '''A long way has past between the two since he was 10. During his teen years, he was no longer in need of a babysitter, so he wasn't tortured by her as much. But the torture would linger after Timmy began a relationship with Tootie. Though that would pass as Vicky would grow older and less nasty over time. It's revealed that the small, X-shaped scar on his left cheek is from Vicky's reaction when Tootie announced she was pregnant. As initial idiocy, he temporarily hired her creation, The Vicky Drone, before hiring a different babysitter (Chloe). '''Denzel Crocker (former enemy)- '''A long way has past between the two since he was 10. As Timmy grew older, Mr. Crocker would become less focused on the boy, as much as his obsession would allow him. During one incident, as Timmy would progress into college, Mr. Crocker went as far as to become a professor at Timmy's college to attempt of revealing his secret. But no success. As time went on, Mr. Crocker would grow old and suffer Alzheimer's, forgetting about Timmy's secret. He currently resides in a nursing home, where Timmy visits him, occasionally bonding with the lost fellow from his childhood. '''Jimmy Neutron (friend/former teammates) - '''Once a frequent encounter in his youth, then a comrade of the Nicktoons, heroes across the multiverse. Timmy and Jimmy actually kept in contact over the years (via Timmy's enchanted cellphone). The two actually have an agreement, where Timmy's company endorses a few of Jimmy's inventions in his own universe, providing success for the both of them. Timmy doesn't mind the adventures that occur with both Jimmy and his kids, since he had done the same before. Although the two are both uncomfortable concerning Timmy's daughter, Tammy, having a crush on the genius. '''Trivia : ' * It is never revealed what Timmy Turner does for a living. It is merely passed on that he works for a company and is their most successful employee. Although with their endorsements with Jimmy Neutron's inventions, it may possibly be advertisement related. * It is confirmed that this future is not related to that of ''Grow Up Timmy Turner!, ''but is merely a different future bearing few similarities. ** The Creator has claimed it as "a composite between ''Grow up Timmy Turner! ''and ''Channel Chasers". '' * Fun Fact: During his teen years, Timmy had his chest tattoo of "Carly" removed. This was mainly insisted on by an irritated Tootie. * The Creator has stated that if he were a voice actor for the Adult Timmy, he would either have Alec Baldwin do a reprisal, or rather anyone in the Baldwin family. * It has been revealed by Wanda that Timmy still keeps a magical Escape Pod in his home, one designated for Fairy World. It is likely this is how he visits his former fairies. * A occasional quirk of his revealed when lecturing Tommy and Tammy, is that he apparently now has encyclopedic knowledge of Da Rules. This is due to being reminded of them for eight years. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Godchild Category:Fanon Category:Fan Characters